


Just two dudes living together (but also they're in love and happily married)

by Qid



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qid/pseuds/Qid
Summary: Modern Akishinji





	1. Chapter 1

Very rarely did Akihiko have days off work. Today though, he was lucky enough to have a well-deserved break. He had the entire day to himself— but now that he thought about it, he didn't exactly do anything _but_ work nowadays. He didn't know what to do with all this free time.

So here he was at home, sprawled out on the couch and flipping through the channels on TV. Nothing interesting was on, and his husband wouldn't be back for another five hours _at least_.

He stopped on a cooking show and— Shinji had always wanted him to be able to cook for himself, hadn't he? So Akihiko figured, why not start now? They just did their groceries yesterday, so ingredients shouldn't be a problem either.

Determined, he got up and searched through Shinji's cookbooks (he had a _lot_ ) for a simple recipe, hopefully something he couldn't mess up _too_ bad.

Eventually, he decided on curry. It wasn't too complicated, and he sometimes watched Shinji make some for dinner, so he had _some_ sort of experience?

With his mind set, Akihiko entered the kitchen. He scanned the room for the ingredients, taking them out and setting them down on the marble counter. He took the necessary utensils as well, placing them beside the ingredients. 

Akihiko put on an apron and got to work.

 

(Later that night, Shinjiro would come home to a disastrous kitchen and an exasperated Akihiko putting out a small fire.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starved of akishinji content so I GUESS I'll have to feed MYSELF
> 
> I might write more but idk
> 
> Edit: I got annoyed at the title so I changed it ha ha


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo look a longer chapter thats cool

Shinjiro awoke to a dip in the bed. He grumbled and sat up sluggishly.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Akihiko asked, not sounding very apologetic at all.

“You sure fucking did, _god_ , Aki, what time is it?” Shinjiro squinted at the figure in the dark. He could barely see a thing, but here Aki was, reading text with a fucking font size of five. This is why he uses glasses, him and his terrible habits.

“2AM,” he answered without looking up from his papers. Akihiko heard a sigh before he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin digging into his shoulder.

“What’s the case about this time,” his new leech mumbled into his ear, yawning a little.

“There was an armed robbery at a store earlier,” he started, “No one was hurt, but the suspect escaped before we could catch him. He was—” Akihiko was momentarily distracted by Shinjiro mouthing at his neck. “—He was wearing a mask, so we couldn't see his face properly either,” he rambled on before Shinjiro interrupted him by removing his glasses and placing them on the bedside table.

“Why don't you go to sleep?” 

“Can't, need to finish this up first. It won't take a while, I'll be done in half an hour—” Akihiko tried reaching for his glasses but was interrupted (yet again) by Shinjiro cupping his cheek, turning his face towards his, and pressing their lips together. Sadly, it only lasted for a few seconds because Shinjiro was tired as fuck and only kissed him to shut him up.

“Go to sleep,” he said when he let up. This time it wasn't a question.

“No,” Akihiko answered stubbornly.

Shinjiro grumbled something along the lines of “fine, be that way.” Akihiko was about to ask what exactly he had said when he was suddenly being pulled down. He landed on his side next to Shinjiro with a soft, startled cry.

Akihiko struggled against him, but he only tightened his hold. “Shinji, let go of me! I can't work like this!” 

“That’s the point, dumbass,” the other replied snarkily, “and I won't release you until you go to fucking sleep.”

Akihiko stopped fighting, thinking about his next course of action. He could wait for Shinji to nod off— but they’re both stubborn, so that'll just end up with them staying up all night. He could continue struggling, but he knew that it was going to be futile. He just came from work and was absolutely drained; Shinjiro easily overpowered him.

That just left him with option number three: Actually Sleep. Whatever. He could rush his work in the morning. 

He relented, “Fine, but let me change first.”

Shinjiro released him, glaring suspiciously. “You better not do anything else.”

“Stop worrying, I wont,” Akihiko pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek to reassure him before he slid off the bed and walked towards their bathroom.

A few minutes later, he returned to their room where Shinjiro was fast asleep. He smiled a bit at the sight. He laid down beside him and reached out to brush his hair out of his face. He was suddenly reminded of how lucky he was that he got to have Shinjiro Aragaki all to himself.

He laid down on the bed and snuggled close to Shinjiro. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko has glasses because its my fic and I can do whatever I want


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No its not a christmas fic but merry christmas n happy new year!!!!

Shinjiro was cutting up carrots when his phone chimed with a text. He glared at it. Who the hell was texting him at work? Actually, who the hell was texting him at all? He made it pretty clear to everyone that he _didn't_ like random messages in the middle of the day.

He quickly washed his hands and, with a quick excuse to his co-workers, took his phone out the back door.

He turned on it on and of course— of course it was from Aki, the only idiot who would _dare_ text him during his work hours.

“Shinjii I’m bored,” the message said, and below was a drawing of... Koromaru, he was guessing.

Wasn't Akihiko lucky that he had his own room. Everyone around him idolized him so much but when he gets even five minutes of break, he resorts to this. Shinjiro was usually the victim of his stupidity, unfortunately. It kind of came with the whole husband thing. Well, better him than some other poor soul.

“What is this,” he replied.

“Koro!” Ah, so he was right. Instead of a dog though, it looked more like a demon bear of some sort. Akihiko really wasn't meant for the arts.

“Why are you texting me.”

“I’m bored!!!” 

“Okay. I don't care.”

With that, he shut his phone off before the other could respond. 

 

 

“Your drawing’s terrible, by the way.”

“No, it isn't! Hey Koro, this looks like you, doesn't it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just called him Koro bc it felt weird to add a random -chan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write but i didnt want to write so i found a solution

Aki: I’m hungry so I'm gonna cook an egg in the oven

Shinji: are u stupid

Aki: What?

Shinji: this is a joke right

Aki: IMG_20190528_239564.jpg

Aki: No, look

Shinji: DONT TURN IT ON

Aki: Too late, I already dkdsnzni

Aki: It exploded

Shinji: WHAT

Aki: The egg exploded

Shinji: w

Aki: Just kidding! I'm not THAT dumb!

Shinji: yes you are shut up

Shinji: im gonna kill you

Aki: That's fair.

Aki: Wait, I still need to finish my work for today

Shinji: fine later then

Aki: Ok 😘😘

Shinji: dont kissy emoji me

Aki: 😘😘😘😘


	5. Chapter 5

Shinjiro glances at Akihiko from across the room. He's fallen asleep on the couch in his work clothes, with his arm and leg dangling off the edge. He's drooling a little bit.

Shinjiro finds the scene a bit cute. Okay, maybe a lot cute.

It reminds him of the time they spent at the dorm, with Akihiko sleeping on the couch after school and Mitsuru scolding him for it. 

He puts his book down and walks to their bedroom to grab a blanket for him. When he gets back, Akihiko is sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He hears footsteps and looks back to see Shinjiro. “Hey,” he yawns.

“Hey,” Shinjiro responds, “You just wasted my trip to the bedroom.”

“Nah, I'm still sleepy.” He punctuates his statement by yawning. “Come here?” Akihiko asks, smiling and spreading his arms wide, and Shinjiro obliges, knocking them both over.

“Oof, you're heavy,” Akihiko says, air knocked out of his chest from the fall.

“You asked for this,” Shinjiro mutters, and Akihiko pulls him down to kiss him.

Akihiko is warm, but Shinjiro drapes the blanket over them anyway. When he looks back at Akihiko, he sees that he's already fallen back asleep. He thinks sleeping on Akihiko would probably give him back problems when he wakes up, but he doesn't want to move any more. Also he's too sleepy to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i procrastinated this until the end of the month lmao happy pride!!! they r gay and im bad at thinking of scenarios


End file.
